Duplo Sentido
by KiiinN
Summary: Eles eram paradoxos que caminhavam em uma mesma estrada, seguindo dois caminhos e sendo movidos por um único motivo para duas direções diferentes. (Naru/Sasu)


**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

**Escrito por KiiinN**

_"Não devemos julgar a vida dos outros, porque cada um de nós sabe de sua própria dor e renúncia. Uma coisa é você ACHAR que está no caminho certo, outra é ACHAR que seu caminho é o único." - Paulo Coelho._

**Capítulo Único**

Há cerca de 10 anos, ele havia se tornado o Hokage de Konoha.

Um posto no qual havia desejado fervorosamente, após descobrir a verdadeira história de sua família. Um propósito egoísta, que girava em torno de um bem comum em proteger a Vila Oculta da Folha e o País do Fogo. Ele só havia ansiado por aquele cargo em nome de todos os seus parentes mortos - à procura de limpar toda a sujeira que permeava o sobrenome Uchiha.

Movido por essa ambição, ele havia saído do seu casco de incredulidade perante os motivos que levavam os Shinobis a se sacrificarem em nome de uma nação, e corrido para a guerra a fim de construir um novo futuro para o seu clã. Se ele dissesse que havia optado por ajudar seus companheiros, seria uma mentira. Sasuke havia feito para seu irmão, que havia sacrificado toda a sua família e sua vida para salvar um povo ignorante, e também por Madara, embora o último fosse o grande causador daquela destruição toda.

Sua família havia sofrido com a dor da desesperança dos erros alheios e todos eles haviam perdido a oportunidade de provar o quão capazes e bons eram como lideres. Tanto Itachi, como Madara, Shisui e Obito mereciam o posto que agora ele ocupava, porque tinham grandes corações, mas foram meramente descartados da possibilidade pelos acasos da vida. Em homenagem aos homens de sua família, que ansiaram em construir um mundo diferente e não conseguiram, o moreno havia se tornado o Rokudaime.

Sinceramente, ele não teria conseguido realizar o seu desejo, se não fosse pela influência de Naruto. O Uzumaki havia abdicado do seu sonho em nome de um capricho do Uchiha, porque o Jinchuuriki compreendia as razões que norteavam seus passos, mesmo que ele não houvesse dito uma única palavra para se justificar. Na verdade, ele nunca fez questão nenhuma de mostrar o porquê de seus atos e, ainda assim, o loiro sempre o desvendava como um mistério fácil.

_- Por que está me ajudando? - indagou com raiva, sentindo-se humilhado e fraco pelo auxílio que estava recebendo do seu rival. Ele não precisava que Naruto intercedesse por ele, como se o moreno fosse incapaz de fazer algo para si mesmo._

_- Porque alguém me disse uma vez que se tornar um Hokage não fará com que você seja aceito por todos, mas, sim, aquele que for aceito por todos, é que se tornará um Hokage. E é isso que você quer, nee, Sasuke?_

_O moreno sentiu a mão calejada subir pela sua nuca, empurrar seus cabelos e arrancar arrepios de sua pele pálida. Ele tentou ignorar aquela sensação de conforto e proteção que emanava do homem, mas todos os seus esforços foram em vão, quando o outro escolheu aquele momento para percorrer os lábios pela base de seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a gola de sua camisa branca para o lado._

_Ele prendeu um suspiro._

_- Você não sabe de nada. - murmurou com o timbre forte, de quem não se sentia afetado por aquelas carícias suaves vindas de um homem tão bruto e desajeitado, mas era completamente o contrário._

_- Tem razão. - beijou o ombro desnudo, enquanto encarava os olhos negros e ariscos, que deveriam parecer assustadores, mas que, para ele, eram tão sensuais. - Você não quer ser aceito. - ele percorreu a ponta da língua cor-de-rosa até chegar na orelha do homem. - Você quer que sua família seja aceita. - sussurrou como se compartilhasse um segredo muito profundo, muito secreto, antes de afundar o músculo dentro do seu ouvido._

_O som molhado que tomou sua audição fez seu baixo-ventre pulsar com a força do seu desejo, que causou uma ruptura em sua carapuça indiferente._

Pensar em Naruto nunca foi simples. A lembrança do mais novo sempre lhe causou um efeito turbulento. Por mais que tentasse, Sasuke jamais conseguiu fingir descaso para com o outro, pois a simples menção do loiro, já era o suficiente para acordá-lo de um repleto vazio e o fazê-lo enxergar em cores e sentir sabores. Era um vício, que ele negava com afinco, mas que era incapaz de resistir e, quando menos esperava, o Uchiha já estava correndo para presença cálida e quente do rapaz outra vez.

Embora, agora fosse impossível se deixar levar pelo Uzumaki, uma vez que o Jinchuuriki não morava mais em Konoha. Ele havia decidido percorrer os mesmos caminhos que seu mestre, Jiraiya, sem um rumo certo e sem um lugar fixo para voltar. Talvez, se o moreno fosse menos orgulhoso, ele poderia mostrar para o homem que seu destino era ao lado dele, protegendo-o como sempre fez questão de frisar no passado, quando ainda lutava para lhe "tirar das mãos" de Orochimaru.

O pensamento de Naruto desejar lhe salvar como uma donzela era engraçado, principalmente porque no final das contas, era sempre o Dobe que precisava ser socorrido.

Vez ou outra, ele recebia notícias do melhor amigo através de pequenas cartas e bilhetes que lhe mandava. As palavras eram breves e objetivas, tão corridas, que ele sentia seu coração afundar em um sentimento de perda intenso e sufocante. O rapaz não tinha muita paciência para escrever e quem mais sofria com essa característica agora era Sasuke, que ao final de cada nota, perguntava-se onde o outro estaria e o que estaria fazendo para levar tanto tempo para retornar.

"Será que ele pensa em mim, da mesma maneira torturante que penso nele?", perguntou-se com amargura.

_As mãos percorreram pela lateral do corpo delgado, ásperas de encontro à pele suave, arrancando um suspiro do Uchiha, que agarrou o rosto marcado e o puxou para colar os lábios juntos. As línguas exigentes de ambos os homens dançaram em harmonia numa batalha sem ganhadores, apenas para aproveitar daquela carícia selvagem e quente, que lhes empurrava para um mar de sensações libidinosas._

_Naruto encerrou o beijo, sugando e mordendo a carne do beiço do moreno com vontade, ao mesmo tempo que encarava com os olhos semicerrados os orbes escuros à sua frente, mexendo com as estribeiras e o psicológico do mais velho. O homem tinha esse poder singelo no olhar, que o afogava em águas profundas de sonhos abstratos._

_O Uzumaki insistia em dizer que precisava alcançá-lo, mas na verdade, era Sasuke quem não conseguia acompanhar o amante. O Hokage jamais entenderia os motivos que faziam o loiro tomar suas escolhas._

_Os dedos firmes do outro percorreram por suas costas, invadiram o cós da calça e reivindicaram a carne de sua bunda, colando ainda mais os dois corpos e fazendo com que ambas as virilhas se esfregassem deliciosamente mesmo sob a proteção das roupas._

_- Eu amo você, Sasuke. - a voz rouca murmurou de encontro à sua mandíbula para depois chupar a pele sob o pulso com força, deixando uma marca avermelhada na cútis pálida._

_Ele não respondeu, só espalmou as mãos nas omoplatas bronzeadas, antes de contorcer seu próprio corpo a fim de tornar a simulação de coito mais intensa em busca de um alívio para o tesão que se acumulava em seu interior._

- Sasuke-kun, eu preciso que dê uma olhada esses docum-

- Deixe-os aí... - comandou em um timbre que demandava finalidade para aquela conversa. Ele não estava afim de conversar e nem de ouvir a voz irritante da sua assistente, Haruno Sakura, balbuciando sem parar sobre o que precisava ser feito ou qualquer outro assunto que ela queria debater naquele momento. Em outro momento, quando ele precisava de uma distração para os seus pensamentos nostálgicos, as palavras incessantes seriam bem-vindas para distraí-lo, mas hoje, não...

Sasuke só queria olhar o pôr-do-sol, apreciando as nuances douradas, laranjas e azuis do céu, porque o lembrava Dele.

A Kunoichi deve ter percebido que havia algo diferente em seu comando, pois ela simplesmente deixou os papeis em cima da mesa de madeira pesada, lançou um olhar para as suas costas, o qual ele pôde sentir um escrutínio indisfarçado, e saiu, sem dizer mais nada. Ele fazia questão de ignorar as esperanças que gritava nos olhos verdes, mas algo em seu interior naquele dia, fez com que aquele brilho de expectativa fosse insustentável.

Haviam se passado anos e mesmo assim a mulher o esperava. Aguardava numa ânsia muda de que em alguma manhã qualquer, o Uchiha simplesmente acordasse para lhe dar uma chance. Era besteira, ambos sabiam disso, mas Sakura ainda o desejava com uma eloquência apaixonada e intensa. De certa forma, ele entendia o sentimento que ela nutria, justamente por sentir o mesmo para Naruto.

Mesmo depois de anos, ele ainda idealizava o retorno do homem para Konoha.

_Os dois corpos se moviam juntos, em uma sinergia harmônica de movimentos sincronizados. As respirações pesadas soavam como um lembrete sobre a magnitude do que compartilhavam. Aquela entrega mútua que só teriam um nos braços do outro. O suor fazia com que eles deslizassem facilmente entre si, aumentando a força entre as estocadas fortes que o preenchiam, arrebatando a sua mente da realidade e o levando para um universo alternativo de sensações vívidas._

_Um braço bronzeado cercou a sua cintura delgada, para erguer levemente a pélvis magra e pálida a fim de acertar o ponto que o carregava para o nirvana. A próxima vez que Naruto bateu de encontro ao seu reto, ele acertou a sua próstata, fazendo-o arquear ainda mais e soluçar um gemido. Ele sempre silenciava os seus murmúrios de aprovação, parte envergonhado e orgulhosos demais para mostrar o quanto ele queria e pedia por aquilo._

_Mas, ele se sentia feliz e realizado, quase arrogante, quando o loiro simplesmente choramingava roucamente em seu ombro e em seu ouvido, necessitado de seu corpo e de sua alma. O Uzumaki não tinha receios em implorar por Sasuke, de suplicar por ele como se fosse incapaz de viver sem o mais velho. Aquela necessidade premente que o Jinchuuriki nutria por sua pessoa, deixava-o insolente e soberbo, apenas por saber que só ele tinha aquele controle sobre o rapaz normalmente incontrolável._

_O macho agarrou seus cabelos obsidianos e puxou a sua cabeça para trás a fim de ter melhor acesso ao seu pescoço, para morder, lamber e sugar a sua pele; fazer o que bem entender em seu corpo. Ambos tinham o problema de terem personalidades dominantes, mas o Uchiha seria incapaz de achar ruim quando o outro simplesmente o reivindicava daquela maneira tão prazerosa. Ele mesmo afundou os dedos brancos nos fios grossos, macios e dourados que compunham a cabeça do amante para trazê-lo mais perto - para tomar posse do que lhe pertencia._

O Hokage não sabia dizer quando os dois haviam começado a se enxergar daquela maneira tão apaixonada. Ele só sabia que em uma tarde qualquer, quando Naruto anunciou que estava pretendendo partir para um lugar incerto, o moreno enlouqueceu. Ele havia gritado, ameaçado, apontado o dedo naquela face com marquinhas encantadoras e o ofendido. O mais velho não conseguia aceitar que o outro tivesse lutado tanto para trazê-lo de volta, apenas para partir quando conseguisse o seu intento.

Quando menos esperavam, os lábios dos homens estavam colados em um beijo de causar contusões. Os dentes batiam e raspavam juntos, tamanha a força da raiva que tomava conta daquele ato de puro carinho. Sasuke só sabia que suas mãos agarraram o loiro, com medo de que se soltasse, ele simplesmente sumisse diante de seus olhos. O Uchiha precisava do outro ao seu lado, sempre por perto e presente, oferecendo-lhe aqueles sorrisos sinceros e quentes.

Precisava, mas não o admitia com palavras.

O Uzumaki entendia perfeitamente os seus recados - suas atitudes silenciosas que demandavam a permanência do macho em sua vida -, mas ele simplesmente as ignorava. Era doloroso ouvi-lo dizer que havia realizado o seu sonho e que agora, ele precisava partir, porque seu rumo estava no mundo, onde precisava ensinar o que havia aprendido para outros Shinobis, espalhar os ensinamentos de Jiraiya e os ansios do seu pai, Minato, porque esse era o caminho para um mundo ninja diferente, o qual eles desejavam com tanto afinco.

Por mais angustiante que fosse imaginar o seu melhor amigo tão longe, não conseguia ver o Jinchuuriki fazendo outra coisa, senão seguir os passos de seu mestre.

Em uma manhã, antes que o sol despontasse sobre o horizonte, ele havia saído da Vila Oculta da Folha sem se despedir. Sua vontade era mandar todos os seus subordinados para perseguir Naruto, mas ele respeitou o desejo do mais novo, principalmente porque ele havia dado o seu sonho, para que Sasuke pudesse alcançar as suas metas. Ele tentou ser altruísta, da mesma forma em que seu companheiro.

Era difícil, porque sua natureza sempre foi egoísta; ele queria o loiro só para si e não para todos.

_Ambos convulsionaram, impulsionados pela força do orgasmo. Seu ventre se contorceu em uma sensação extasiante, enquanto seus testículos se apertavam e liberavam o sêmen em cima de seu estômago magro. O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, apertando os olhos e mordendo duramente o lábio inferior para se impedir de gemer como uma prostituta devassa, ao mesmo tempo em que ele ouvia Naruto engasgar um ruído potente, que parecia um rugido constrito pelo fôlego curto._

_O corpo bronzeado caiu sobre o seu, pois o homem sabia que Sasuke poderia tomar o seu peso sem morrer asfixiado e resmungar injuriado sobre o quão pesado ele era. O corvo não reclamava, porque gostava do calor que permeava pela sua pele normalmente fria quando estava em contato com o Uzumaki. Se ele fosse outra pessoa, iria fazer questão de tocar todos os poros de cútis dourada, sugando e sequestrando todo aquele sentimento reconfortante._

_Quando seus braços pálidos rodearam possessivamente a figura reluzente do amante, o Jinchuuriki o olhou com aqueles orbes azuis poderosos. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, encarando a expressão sempre séria do Uchiha de forma divertida. Ele bateu o nariz no queixo cinzelado, como os animais faziam para demonstrar o seu afeto e riu com a carranca fingida que recebeu em troca._

_- Tão sério... - cantarolou, começando a se esfregar no mais velho, incitando-o a recomeçarem o que haviam acabado de terminar._

**(***)**

Ele observou o corpo longilíneo e delgado se mover pelo quarto vazio e estéril, enquanto amarrava um obi simples e preto na cintura, para prender o yukata azul escuro. O tom, coincidentemente, combinava com os cabelos da figura masculina distraída e perdida em pensamentos. Mais tarde, ele chamaria a atenção de Sasuke sobre estar com a guarda tão baixa, mas agora, ele se concentrou em não deixar suas emoções desestabilizarem o controle sobre o seu chakra, que naquele momento, estava oculto, como se ele o condensasse em uma redoma intransponível.

Incomodava-lhe que o Uchiha teimasse em manter o ambiente daquela casa tão impessoal quanto possível. Os móveis estavam tão limpos e não havia nada em cima das cômodas e dos armários. Nenhuma cor ou indício de personalidade, que indicasse os gostos do morador. As cortinas eram escuras, para impedir que os raios solares entrassem durante o dia. Não haviam almofadas espalhadas pelo chão e muitos menos tapetes para minimizar a aparente ausência dos cômodos da residência, que já não era mais a velha mansão imponente de um dos clãs fundadores de Konoha, uma vez que esta havia sido destruída no ataque de Pain, há muitos anos. Não era como a anterior, mas era igualmente espaçosa para acomodar o Hokage da Vila e poderia ser considerada confortável, se não fosse tão lúgubre.

O velho Nukenin estava mais alto que a última vez que o vira, e foi com uma ponta de descontentamento, que ele notou que o corvo era pelo menos três centímetros maior. Apesar da implicância leve, ele sentiu os pelos dourados da sua nuca se eriçarem ao ver a postura majestosa e ao sentir o cheiro marcante do perfume do moreno, que lhe era tão familiar e conhecido. Até hoje, ele sonhava com o odor seco, mas agradável, que lhe lembrava canela com suaves notas de pimenta e bergamota, dando-lhe uma sensação refrescante e picante, que ele quase podia sentir na língua.

Ele lambeu os lábios, que de repente ficaram muito secos.

Antes que ele pudesse se deter, seus movimentos ágeis, como os de um gato, o levaram para o parapeito da janela ampla e escancarada. A agitação, atraiu a atenção de Sasuke, que se virou em posição de defesa, fazendo-o ver os olhos negros ariscos, rapidamente se tornarem vermelhos. Os tomoes, que tomaram o lugar da pupila, giravam em alerta, querendo captar qualquer ação do inimigo com antecedência mortal, mas quando o homem percebeu com quem estava lidando, suas pálpebras se arregalaram em choque.

- Naruto? - ele murmurou em um só fôlego, tão suave quanto uma brisa, e, ainda assim, urgente.

O jinchuuriki sorriu.

- Se eu fosse um inimigo, você já estaria morto. - ele brincou com um sorriso sincero, sem malícia e nem maldade, apenas saudoso e carinhoso, enquanto colocava os pés, vestidos por botas de combate com o cano longo, no tatame de madeira. Apesar do peso e do calçado ter a aparência grosseira, o ninja pousou no chão como se fosse feito de pluma, silencioso e leve.

Como esperado do mais velho, o Uchiha se recompôs rapidamente, retomando a postura ereta, a qual o tornava ainda mais alto e imponente. Seus olhos, haviam retornado ao tom ônix e o encaravam com seriedade e um brilho que dizia muito mais que qualquer outra palavra pudesse declarar. Ele seguiu os movimentos do Uzumaki com perícia investigativa, como se o homem tentasse associar aquela imagem presente ao antigo Naruto que havia deixado a Vila para ser um forasteiro.

- E você tem um ego muito grande. Cuidado para não tropeçar nele, eventualmente. – ele respondeu rispidamente, enquanto sentia o seu coração ainda correr uma maratona dentro do seu peito.

O som gostoso e alto do riso descompromissado fez Sasuke se retesar visivelmente. Era notável o incômodo preso àqueles olhos negros. Ver o Hokage agir como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida, tratando-o da mesma maneira que se trata um estranho e desconhecido, dava-lhe certo desconforto, pois havia uma frieza diferente em suas ações, mais distante da que estava acostumado. Algo em seu interior apenas lhe dizia que o homem queria puni-lo, e, se não tomasse cuidado, um deslize seria o suficiente para que o moreno o colocasse para fora aos rugidos e socos. Por mais que a emoção de uma luta com o corvo fizesse seu estômago tremer de ansiedade, o loiro não estava em Konoha para brigar, pelo contrário, queria aproveitar aquele curto período de tempo que tinham juntos da melhor forma possível.

- Preocupado com o meu bem-estar, Sasuke? - ele perguntou, dando alguns passos para frente, a fim de se aproximar do seu alvo, que se afastou instintivamente e o olhou com um aviso claro no olhar: fique longe.

- Pelo contrário. - o mais velho respondeu com a mesma confiança de sempre, seu tom constante e firme reverberava pelo cômodo como um aviso da influência e poder que aquele ser possuía, trazendo outro arrepio na espinha de Naruto. - Eu não me importo com o que acontece com você! - ele rosnou, dando, subitamente, uma pequena amostra do que sentia. - Por que você voltou, no final das contas? - indagou com a mesma energia irada.

Um ar pesado cercou o casal. Se fosse há alguns anos, o Uzumaki teria se irritado profundamente com aquelas palavras afiadas, mas tudo o que ele fez, foi tirar a mochila grande feita de juta das costas e jogá-las em algum canto do quarto. Ao cair, a bolsa fez um som de tecido amontoado batendo no assoalho de madeira, mostrando que ele não devia carregar muito além do necessário. Assim como seus pertences, as roupas do homem eram simples e leves, exceto pelo par de botas pretas e pesadas que vestiam os pés do rapaz. A calça era feita de linho tingido de ferrugem com as barras escondidas por dentro do cano alto do calçado, seguindo a linha extravagante do macho, que teimava em usar cores fortes e chamativas, mesmo sendo um ninja, cuja regra básica era passar despercebido pelo inimigo. A camisa que ele usava era de algodão cru e bem solta em seu tronco, para facilitar os movimentos, caso precisasse manter sua agilidade em cheque para se defender ou atacar.

- Eu não voltei como havia prometido... Pelo menos, ainda não... - ao dizer isso, ele viu os orbes negros se estreitarem perigosamente.

- Então, o que está fazendo aqui, se não é pra voltar para casa? - o tom era baixo e ameaçador, e, apesar da tensão perceptível entre eles, Naruto pegou a implicância da frase, o que o fez sorrir, mesmo que singelamente, sentindo o peito pular em euforia.

- Se passaram dez anos e eu...

Foi bruscamente interrompido.

- Esqueça, eu não me importo. Apenas faça o que tem de fazer e depois desapareça, como têm feito todo esse tempo! - rosnou, enquanto se diria até a porta. A fúria saia em ondas por todos os seus poros e era visível que ele estava tendo um momento difícil em tentar controlar as suas emoções. Sasuke não havia dito nada de muito revelador, mas o Uzumaki sentia a mágoa e a raiva aumentarem a cada segundo em sua presença, verdadeiramente afetado. Ele entendia melhor que ninguém o sentimento, pois até alguns minutos atrás, o mais novo encontrou uma grande dificuldade em controlar as sensações que o reencontro lhe causara, mas como teve mais tempo de digerir o efeito que o homem possuía sob seu corpo e mente, ele estava muito mais calmo.

Naruto sorriu; o desejo do Uchiha era uma ordem.

Ele andou com passos firmes até o homem, que ficou alarmado ao ouvir o som das botas batendo contra o piso. O moreno se virou, pronto para dar um pedaço de sua mente para o Jinchuuriki, mas quando percebeu, já estava preso entre dois braços fortes, que o apertavam com um apego fundamentado. O Hokage se contorceu, dificultando a tarefa do mais novo. Os dois lutaram; o corvo, sem mostrar a resistência que geralmente apresentava aos seus inimigos, e o loiro, sem querer tomar medidas violentas para conseguir o que queria. No fundo, ambos sabiam que não haveria embate que os impedisse de se aproximar, pois eles eram como polos opostos de energia, que se uniam involuntariamente quando estavam próximos.

Sasuke empurrou os ombros do rapaz, mas esse agarrou um dos seus pulsos e o afastou do seu corpo, conseguindo - com um pouco de esforço -, reaproximá-los até que sua boca pudesse capturar os lábios finos e rosados. O contato teve efeito imediato, porque a dupla instantaneamente se acalmou com a avalanche de emoções que sempre rondava o ósculo. Nenhum deles era capaz de negar a intensidade de sensações que aquele contato poderia causar; as línguas dançavam, enroscando-se e saciando a sede, causada pela saudade. Para o Uchiha, beijar o seu melhor amigo e antigo amante lhe lembravam a experiência de se estar no meio de uma tempestade típica dos dias de verão, envolvente e passageira, mas para o Uzumaki, o sentimento se assemelhava à estar no meio de um incêndio, arrebatador e furioso, que o acendia com um simples olhar.

O receptáculo da Kyuubi era simplesmente viciado naquele gosto particular do homem e já estava começando a ficar louco sem aqueles toques, aquela voz profunda e grave o mandando fazer coisas, que Naruto só negava pelo prazer de ver o rosto delicado contorcido em contrariedade. Sentiu dedos longos e magros se enredarem em seus cabelos claros, arrepiando-o por inteiro; mas, antes que ele pudesse gemer em deleite, o outro puxou os fios e quebrou o beijo sem a menor cerimônia. Os lábios dos dois estavam vermelhos e o fôlego para eles era curto. Quando o ar lhe faltou, ele não sabia, mas um segundo foi o suficiente para ele sugar uma respiração profunda, antes de voltar a se aproximar.

Seu intuito foi interrompido, porque o moreno voltou a segurá-lo pelas madeixas douradas.

- Já chega! - ele falou com um timbre, que parecia um rosnado gutural, devido à rouquidão.

- Você disse para eu fazer o que tenho de fazer, antes de ir embora. Eu não terminei ainda. - ele respondeu com o mesmo tom, agarrando o maxilar com as mãos firmes e tentando forçá-lo a voltar o que estavam fazendo, mas o Hokage voltou a resistir com energia renovada, empurrando-o, socando-o e se contorcendo para tornar o ato de abraçá-lo, ainda mais difícil.

Sasuke estava realmente furioso.

Porém, um movimento inesperado e instintivo, fez com que os dois parassem e ofegassem audivelmente. O Uchiha com os olhos um pouco arregalados e o Uzumaki, mordendo os lábios para se impedir de gemer de excitação, uma vez que sabia quais seriam as consequências daquele som em um momento tão delicado. Naquela birra do mais velho, ambas os quadris se conectaram e se esfregaram de maneira deliciosa, como se estivessem predispostos a se unirem involuntariamente, mesmo sob os protestos do moreno.

Não conseguindo controlar a sua sinceridade e a sua língua solta, Naruto murmurou com fôlego preso:

- Faz de novo. - pediu, fazendo o homem estreitar os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! - ele respondeu, sentindo a vontade de desfigurar aquele rapaz aos socos, até que seu rosto ficasse irreconhecível. A ousadia daquele ninja, às vezes lhe roubavam a calma e o faziam querer queimar aquela figura com a força do seu Amaterasu. - Eu não quero você. As coisas não são mais como antes. - ele rugiu, ignorando a forma como as palavras soaram frias até para os seus ouvidos.

Por um segundo ou dois, o Uzumaki vacilou com as palavras, mas ao invés de sorrir, como fazia no passado, para mascarar a sua insegurança e tristeza, ele firmou as íris claras naqueles orbes tão profundos e escuros. A seriedade contida naquele olhar o atraiu e ele se sentiu particularmente sem ar, ao notar a intensidade que eles exalavam. Ele se perdeu naquele oceano misterioso e quase deixou escapar a sensação de um aperto fundamentado no pacote túrgido entre as suas pernas, fazendo a respiração escorrer de seus pulmões com pressa. Lambendo os lábios, ele observou as piscinas azuladas variar entre sua boca e cada pormenor de seu rosto pálido, desejosos e famintos como um animal selvagem.

Aquele sentimento sendo transmitido tão abertamente pelo loiro, quase o fez dizer: se você quer tanto assim, venha e me coma.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar com seus pensamentos, a mão calejada e bronzeada se mudou, apertando a rigidez de seu membro com os dedos experientes, dedilhando com os dedos firmes a carne macia de suas bolas, e mesmo que ele estivesse com a roupa íntima ainda intacta, o toque era tão vívido como se estivesse completamente nu. Ele engoliu um gemido ao meio caminho de sua garganta.

- Não é isso que seu corpo me diz. - Naruto concluiu com gravidade. A voz ainda mais rouca, denotavam o quão excitado o loiro estava em meio aquela situação toda.

- Meu corpo nunca vai te negar. Não, com você me esfregando desse jeito. - ele provocou com escárnio, utilizando do fato que qualquer homem se excitaria, quando se está sendo fisicamente estimulado. Ele tentou sorrir debochadamente, mas seu rosto voluntariamente se contorceu, quando aqueles dígitos deslizaram com força pela sua região sensível. No fundo, Sasuke o destratava, porque queria se o Jinchuuriki sentisse o mesmo abandono que havia sentido todos esses anos. Certas coisas nunca mudam e ele continuava sendo um vingador, mas se seu antigo amante continuasse a usar aquela mão habilidosa para fazer aquelas coisas, ele não seria capaz de manter o teatro por muito tempo.

Ao contrário do que o Uchiha esperava, o ninja não esbravejou, como costumava fazer no passado. Às vezes, ele sentia falta daqueles resmungos mal-humorados que o Uzumaki soltava quando contrariado, mas o sofrimento da guerra e a dor causa pelo seu descaso, tornaram o mais novo um ser tranquilo, quase tão ponderado quanto o falecido Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. Era difícil se acostumar à esse novo homem, mesmo antes de partir, ele já mostrava sinais de que não era mais o moleque desajeitado e tagarela, o que, de certa forma, incomodava o moreno, pois ele sentia que parte de algo que ele amava, havia ido embora por sua culpa.

Aliás, aquela situação toda lhe dava um aperto sufocante de remorso, porque sentia que ambos jamais poderiam ficar juntos, devido às suas atitudes de um velho Sasuke que não mais existia.

- Sasuke? - Naruto chamou com a voz suave e rouca de sempre, que ele só costumava usar quando ambos estavam sozinhos. - Você está muito tenso... - murmurou contra os cabelos negros e úmidos, subindo a mão sem vergonha para apertar os pontos enrijecidos das costas pálidas, fazendo-o arquear, arrepiado com o toque em partes sensíveis do seu corpo.

Mas, ao invés de fazer o que lhe foi pedido, o Hokage se retesou ainda mais, enquanto pensava na força daquela declaração simples. Se havia algo que sempre o atraia, era a capacidade inata do Jinchuuriki em lê-lo como um livro aberto. De entendê-lo, de compreender seus motivos, mesmo que ele fosse incapaz de compreender a si próprio; mesmo que ele quisesse que o rapaz lhe odiasse. O loiro sempre estava tentando lhe dar algo que nem mesmo ele sabia que desejava com tanto fervor, até ter sido deixado para trás há dez anos, em uma Vila que havia ansiado tanto em destruir.

Era um paradoxo irônico, mas chegava a ser bonito, porque vinha daquele ser fascinante, chamado Uzumaki Naruto, que nunca deixava de lhe surpreender.

Como se tivesse acordado, seu corpo saiu da letargia reflexiva para agir como o costumeiro Uchiha autoritário e mandão de sempre. Seus lábios finos se curvaram em um sorriso satírico, cheio de significados, enquanto suas mãos magras se dirigiam aos fios sedosos de cabelos dourados outra vez. Seus dedos longos e pálidos se afundaram na espessura macia e agarraram as madeixas com firmeza, para puxar a cabeça loira, a fim de encarar os olhos cerúleos.

O Jinchuuriki, por sua vez, não sabia o que havia feito; na verdade, ele nunca entendia o que fazia, para acender o outro dessa maneira tão repentina. Não era a primeira, não era a segunda e, certamente, não seria a última. Sempre havia algo que ele fazia ou dizia, que resultava em Sasuke em cima de si, como um louco desvairado por sexo. Se ele estava reclamando? Jamais! Ainda rezava para que nunca perdesse essa capacidade de instigar o homem ou, ao menos, descobrisse o que o fazia queimar como fogo em pólvora para poder a utilizar mais vezes.

A sua surpresa foi tanta, que ele tropeçou para trás, quando os lábios finos se encontraram com os seus, violentos, famintos e vorazes; devorando-o e consumindo toda a sua sanidade. Ele não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio de suas pernas, tamanha a intensidade do ato. Ambos caíram duramente no chão de madeira, com Naruto recebendo toda a carga da queda, amortecendo o impacto para o corpo do homem. O ninja gemeu um pouco de dor, quando suas costas e cóccix colidiram com a superfície plana, mas ele nem teve tempo de raciocinar sobre o incômodo, quando a boca sedenta e os dentes atacaram a pele do seu maxilar.

Os pelos curtos e grosso de sua barba rala rasparam a carne de porcelana do Uchiha como uma lixa, mas o rapaz pareceu não se importar. De certa forma, ele apreciava os contraste, incitando-o ainda mais. Seu quadril se encaixou entre as pernas vestidas com aquela calça de tecido grosseiro e laranja, para poder empurrar com energia renovada a sua pélvis de encontro à outra, fazendo o Uzumaki se contorcer e suspirar audivelmente.

O loiro até tentou segurar a cabeça morena, puxando os fios arrepiados e escuros, para fazê-lo acalmar as atitudes, mas o Rokudaime estava determinado a terminar o que ele mesmo havia começado. Os lábios finos e até um pouco pálidos do mais velho estavam vermelhos, devido ao atrito de seus beijos com a barba áspera, e o Hokage parecia ainda mais comestível, embora, quem estivesse tendo devorado naquele momento fosse ele. As mãos brancas se arrastaram para baixo da camisa de algodão, frias e experientes, alisando as ondas de suas costelas e deslizando os botões sensíveis dos mamilos.

Naruto gemeu e suspirou, tudo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto lambia a boca seca e assistia de camarote, os movimentos calculados do rapaz, que sabia exatamente onde pegar para fazê-lo amolecer como um monte de massa fervente.

Num consentimento mudo, ele ergueu os braços, sentindo a sua blusa ser removida sem cerimônia. Sua bochechas queimavam, não de vergonha, mas pelo calor. Estava quente, muito quente; e ver os cabelos negros se moverem para lamber a marca do selo em sua barriga, quase o fez desfalecer. Como seus braços estavam ocupados em sustentar o peso do seu tronco - para que ele pudesse continuar a assistir Sasuke - seus pés se moveram para a barra do Yukata, entrando dentro da peça de roupa e alisando as panturrilhas fortes, devidos aos exercícios frequentes que ambos eram submetidos.

Os orbes negros se encontraram com os seus, sorridentes em aprovação, e como se para encerrar um acordo silencioso entre eles, a língua rosa do homem afundou em seu umbigo. O Uzumaki soltou um gemido baixo, enquanto sentia aquele músculo úmido entrar e girar naquele ponto sensível. Incomodado por sentir que havia muito em seu caminho, o mais novo se contorceu para tirar as botas pesadas. O trabalho foi um pouco difícil, visto como uma das suas mãos insistiam em se dirigir para os fios sedoso de ébano, puxando-os e acariciando.

Quando o último par do calçado foi jogado ao acaso pelo quarto, o Jinchuuriki tentou puxar Sasuke para um beijo, mas ele foi bruscamente empurrado de volta para o chão. Sua nuca bateu levemente contra o assoalho de madeira e, antes que ele pudesse reclamar daquela imobilidade toda, seus pensamentos foram calados pelo beijo mais profundo e intenso que já recebera na vida. Naquele carinho, o Uchiha estava jogando uma infinidade de sentimentos, os quais era incapaz de dizer em voz alta. Seus corpos voltaram a se encaixar como se fossem moldados para ficarem juntos, movendo-se um contra o outro em uma dança ritmada, vagarosa e sensual.

Era a simulação de um coito lento, fazendo-os aproveitar a sensação duradoura dos seus membros se esfregando, mesmo sob toda aquela roupa.

Os dois respiravam com dificuldade, em meio a um ósculo entrecortado. Os lábios se batiam descompromissados, as línguas se encontravam vez ou outra, desimpedidas, enquanto os dois narizes e testas não se desgrudavam. Os olharem variavam entre si e as bocas, como se tentassem decidir em uma massa nebulosa de tesão, o que deveriam fazer primeiro.

Naruto pegou uma das bochechas da bunda firme e apertou, tentando intensificar a fricção do bojo sensível entre as suas pernas. Foi com irritação que ele percebeu que Sasuke estava quase totalmente vestido e ele, ainda seminu.

- Tira. - ele ordenou com um sopro baixo, autoritário, enquanto puxava o obi que mantinha o Yukata preso.

Sem se fazer de rogado, Sasuke se ergueu, sentou sobre os tornozelos e começou a puxar as roupas que o cobriam com uma pressa controlada, enquanto sentia uma carícia leve em suas coxas. Ao afastar a vestimenta de seus ombros, ele sentiu uma pressão em seu sexo, o que atraiu seu olhar para aquela região. Seu fôlego se perdeu, enquanto ele assistia o pé deslizar pela cueca, em cima do seu pênis ereto, com firmeza e experiência.

O homem usava as junções entre os dedos para encaixar a circunferência do seu membro, arrancando-lhe um gemido gutural e estrangulado. O atrito bem-vindo do tecido contra a sua carne sensível, fez com que ele revirasse o quadril em um ato instintivo à procura de mais contato.

Para o Uzumaki, a visão de o moreno se inclinar de encontro ao seu toque era tão excitante, que ele não conteve o impulso de tocar a si mesmo. Sua mão voou para dentro de suas roupas, mas antes que pudesse trabalhar sobre seu falo, o Uchiha segurou o seu tornozelo e o afastou, para impedir que ele avançasse em suas ações. Ele fez uma careta, pois seu pinto pulsava dolorido dentro de sua calça, mas o olhar que recebeu, foi o suficiente para mantê-lo calado.

Com um movimento firme, mas com cuidado para não lesar o membro sensível, o moreno puxou a peça feita de linho, juntamente com a roupa íntima, deixando o outro homem completamente nu. O corpo daquele adolescente de 18 anos, o qual fora perito em um passado distante, dera lugar à estrutura de um adulto. Os músculos, antes magros, hoje, tinham uma estrutura um pouco mais robusta. As coxas, que o mais velho se daria ao trabalho de provar com a boca depois, estavam ainda mais fortes e, naquele momento, sua língua salivava por algo muito melhor.

Naruto não teve nem tempo de pensar, antes que o homem lhe abocanhasse por inteiro. Ele soltou um gemido longo e profundo, largando o tronco sobre o chão de madeira. Sua cabeça bateu dolorosamente contra a superfície dura, mas ele não reparou, atento demais à sucção intensa que o homem fazia em sua glande. Suas mãos agarraram seus próprios cabelos, como se o ato fosse o suficiente para buscar um resquício de raciocínio. As sobrancelhas douradas estavam franzidas e a boca carnuda desenhava um "O" mudo, por onde escapavam apenas alguns choramingos graves.

O Hokage teria sorriso triunfantemente se sua boca não estivesse tão ocupada. Só ele era capaz de deixar o hiperativo e incontrolável ninja tão entregue. Não, Sakura e, nem, Hinata. Só ele, Sasuke Uchiha.

Os lábios finos deslizaram pelo prepúcio, antes de sugar uma das bolas do saco escrotal em sua boca e massageá-la com a ponta da língua. Quando ele voltou a chupar a glande novamente, com força e ânimo, os olhos azuis reviraram. O moreno sabia o que seu amante gostava e não poupava esforços para arrancar o máximo de respostas positivas que podia. O Uzumaki era muito mais vocal que ele, mas, ainda assim, controlado, por isso, todas aquelas reações eram sempre devoradas pelos olhares famintos do mais velho.

Assim que Naruto percebeu que estava prestes a gozar, suas mãos voaram para o rosto do homem e o afastou de seu corpo. Ele estava ofegante e ainda mais vermelho que antes - se possível -, mas ele ainda foi capaz de distribuir pequenos beijos no maxilar cinzelado do Uchiha, enquanto empurrava a cueca para longe do corpo um pouco maior.

Não eram preciso palavras para ambos soubessem o que precisava ser feito.

Eles viveram nesse entendimento silencioso por anos, desde a pré-adolescência, era quase lógico que os dois se movessem como se tivessem ensaiado aquele momento por meses. Os dedos pálidos deslizaram pelo pênis rígido do outro homem, a fim de espalhar as gotas de pré-sêmen que escapava pela ponta. O lubrificante estava muito longe e Sasuke não estava com muita paciência para alongar algo que ansiou por tanto tempo.

O moreno subiu no colo de Naruto, enquanto unia seus lábios em um ósculo tranquilo, diferente dos que havia trocado anteriormente. As palmas das mãos bronzeadas deslizaram ao longo de suas costas, em uma carícia suave que o relaxava e o envolvia.

Os olhos azuis, que já estavam semicerrados, se fecharam totalmente, quando o Uchiha começou a descer pelo seu membro. A respiração dos dois saía trêmula e os corações batiam freneticamente no peito. A conexão que compartilhavam em meio àquele amor gostoso era tão palpável, que era possível sentir a interligação entre os dois chakras, entrelaçando-se e se enamorando como o casal de amantes.

O incomodo que o Hokage sentiu com a penetração era o mesmo que a primeira vez em que fizeram sexo, visto a quantidade de tempo sem nada. Mas, ele não se importou, uma vez que a dor não era comparada à muitos ferimentos que já tivera na vida. Portanto, ele não demorou para se mover e, quando o fez, o Uzumaki gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, apreciando a sensação de ser engolido pelo corpo quente. Aproveitando o pescoço exposto, a boca do mais velho encontrou seu caminho para a pele bronzeada, beijando, lambendo e apreciando o gosto salgado do suor.

O Jinchuuriki envolveu sua cintura com o braço esquerdo, antes de empurrá-lo para o chão, invertendo as posições. Se antes ambos estavam sentados no chão, com Sasuke acima de Naruto, agora o moreno estava deitado de costas com o mais novo jogando todo o seu peso em cima de seu corpo. O Uchiha não reclamou, pois sabia que daquele jeito, o loiro o levaria para o nirvana, então, apenas espalmou as mãos nas costas largas, sentindo as cicatrizes de batalha sob as pontas dos dedos, e puxou o rapaz para mais perto, ansiando um maior contato entre eles.

As estocadas começaram firmes, fortes, profundas e rápidas, empurrando o moreno violentamente de encontro ao chão e os deixando entorpecidos. O mais velho mordia o lábio inferior com força, engolindo em seco os gemidos que ameaçavam escapar pela sua garganta. Os sons guturais e baixos que o Uzumaki soltavam na orelha do moreno, arrepiavam-no, mas nada se comparava a sensação do pulsar incessante em seu baixo-ventre, como uma onda fervente que se originava ali e se espalhava ao longo do seu corpo.

Agarrando o joelho esquerdo do seu amante, Naruto ergueu uma das pernas do homem, antes de rodar o seu próprio quadril de encontro ao Uchiha para encontrar aquele ponto sensível que fariam ambos perderem a mente em um nevoeiro de deleite. Quando Sasuke rosnou e contraiu todo o corpo em agonia ao prazer que percorreu pelo seu corpo, ele soube que havia achado o que procurava, voltando a se mover logo em seguida.

O moreno era extremamente controlado, mas naquele instante, seus olhos negros, sempre indiferentes, brilhavam com um misto de emoções conflitantes. De certa forma, o Jinchuuriki entendia aquela confusão de sentimentos que rondavam a mente e o coração do Hokage, por isso, nunca exigia grandes demonstrações de afeto, visto como o rapaz não era muito adepto a elas. Ele tentou sorrir tranquilizador, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse contorcido devido as sensações do sexo, antes de colar a boca nos lábios do outro ninja e murmurar:

- Te amo...

A declaração deve ter desencadeado algo no Uchiha, porque Naruto sentiu o ânus se comprimir no seu eixo, fazendo-o gemer. Como se fosse um instinto, ele levou a mão direita até o membro de Sasuke e começou a bombeá-lo com agilidade, arrancando-lhe uma exclamação baixa. O mais velho agarrou mexas do cabelo dourado, sentindo o corpo enrijecer ainda mais com a força do orgasmo eminente. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não sentia aquela comoção em seu interior, que foi inevitável que um bolo se formasse em sua garganta e seus olhos lacrimejassem. Para evitar que o outro visse o seu estado, ele fechou as pálpebras e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço bronzeado, aspirando o cheiro cítrico e almiscarado natural do seu amante.

O Uzumaki foi o primeiro a gozar, estremecendo e convulsionando sob o corpo do corvo e choramingando algo no ouvido do moreno, que chegou ao clímax logo em seguida. O sêmen banhou a mão do loiro, que continuou a masturbá-lo até que o membro estivesse totalmente flácido. Com a respiração ofegante, o Jinchuuriki jogou o seu peso em cima do homem e deitou a cabeça no peito forte, ouvindo as batidas descontroladas do coração de Sasuke e sentindo o tronco subir e descer, conforme o fôlego acelerado do rapaz.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sentindo o relaxamento gostoso pós-orgasmo e apreciando a sensação de estarem juntos novamente. Quando o Uchiha estava começando a derivar entre o sono e a consciência, sem se importar com o fato de estarem deitados no chão frio, Naruto decidiu abrir a boca:

- Isso é muito melhor que qualquer punheta. - comentou casualmente, aconchegando-se ainda mais no tronco firme e sentindo os dedos pálidos deslizarem por suas costas nuas.

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Não estrague o momento, usuratonkachi. - ele murmurou, abraçando possessivamente o mais novo para evitar que este fugisse no meio da noite.

**(***)**

Quando o Uzumaki tornou a abrir os olhos, ainda estava escuro. Ele não podia saber que horas eram, porque não conseguia ver a posição da Lua no céu naquele momento, mas pelas suas suposições deveria ser quase cinco da manhã. Erguendo o rosto, ele pôde ver o brilho dos olhos negros o analisando com seriedade e, mesmo que o ar em torno deles fosse grave, ele sorriu, levando a mão esquerda para o peito do Rokudaime e apoiando o queixo nela.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando... - sua voz rouca retumbou por todo o cômodo estéril. - Mas, eu não posso ficar. - ele suspirou, iniciando de boa vontade a conversa inevitável. - Ainda não...

- Então, por que voltou? - o moreno perguntou, levantando o tronco e o apoiando com os cotovelos no chão para poder encará-lo melhor.

Naruto se ajeitou, descendo até que pudesse usar a barriga do homem como travesseiro. Ele não estava disposto a cessar o contato até que a noite terminasse.

- Não é óbvio? - ele se ergueu e lambeu a costura dos lábios rosados, pedindo silenciosamente por um beijo.

Sasuke abriu a boca e concedeu a entrada, sentindo a língua cutucar a sua e massageá-la, antes que seu dono se afastasse e voltasse a deitar com a cara afundava em seu ventre. O Uzumaki continuava o mesmo folgado de sempre, mas ele não reclamava, porque realmente apreciava a sensação do homem se aconchegando nele como se seu calor fosse a coisa mais importante para a sua existência.

- Sexo, eu presumo. - ele respondeu com o tom indiferente, fazendo Naruto erguer a cabeça rapidamente para olhá-lo com o rosto marcado por indignação e descrença.

- Por Kami, Sasuke! - o loiro se afastou, sentando-se e passando a mão pelos cabelos a fim de tirá-los do rosto. - No que você me toma? Um pervertido? - franziu ainda mais a testa ao ver o outro dar de ombros, como se o fato não fizesse a diferença.

- Você andou por anos com Jiraiya, o que você espera que eu pense? - por mais que estivesse falando sério, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir divertido com a careta constipada do outro.

- Vindo do cara que viveu por três anos com Orochimaru, seu pesamento não quer dizer muita coisa... - resmungou, olhando de soslaio para o moreno e o vendo passar a língua pelos lábios, como o homem-cobra costumava fazer, quando olhava para o Uchiha. - Pare com isso, teme, é nojento! - seu corpo tremelicou com um arrepio de repulsa na lembrança do velho.

Sasuke bufou um riso, como há muitos anos não fazia...

Porque ele só se dava a liberdade de sorrir assim, quando estava com Naruto, o que sempre lhe rendia um olhar, um sorriso carinhoso e algo mais em troca, como um beijo e um afago. Por ser uma pessoa extremamente tátil, o Uzumaki não conseguia se manter longe por muito tempo e tudo era um motivo bom o suficiente para tocá-lo. Às vezes, era constrangedor e irritante essa indiscrição carente do homem, mas normalmente, ele nunca rejeitava a necessidade que o Jinchuuriki sentia de estar sempre por perto.

Até ele partir e fazer o Uchiha descobrir que ele sentia falta da presença constante do melhor amigo.

Um silêncio confortável pairou entre eles. Sem se importar com o chão gelado, o mais novo voltou a se deitar, aconchegado ao amante, começando a dizer logo em seguida:

- Já se passaram 10 anos... - ele começou, seu olhos buscando a figura masculina abaixo de si, avaliando as suas feições e bebendo a beleza contrastante daquele homem. Os anos como Rokudaime tornaram o garoto, que já era intimidante, em um macho ainda mais robusto. Ele realmente se impressionou em como o tempo fez bem ao seu melhor amigo.

Correndo suas mãos ao longo do tronco estruturado, arrepiando a pele alva e arrancando um suspiro do outro, o loiro continuou:

- É muito tempo para quem não pode ficar longe de você um instante sequer.

Isso não explicava muita coisa. Sasuke ainda continuava sem entender porque Naruto tinha de partir. Ele não entendia porque, repentinamente, o mais novo decidiu seguir os mesmos passos de seu mestre, quando o seu sonho sempre foi se tornar Hokage. Ele sinceramente gostaria de acompanhar o raciocínio do Uzumaki, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Era muito mais cômodo que o portador da Kyuubi continuasse na Vila com ele e pegasse uma equipe Genin qualquer para ensiná-los sobre os novos valores de ser um ninja, mas, não... O rapaz tinha que honrar o seu posto de "O Ninja Imperativo e Imprevisível Número 1 de Konoha" e ir abraçar o mundo.

O loiro às vezes o deixava louco de raiva.

- Você sabe o que eu penso com relação à isso... - ele resmungou com finalidade, sabendo que nada do que dissesse iria mudar a mente do outro, assim como nada do que Naruto lhe dissesse o faria mudar seu pensamento.

Ele deitou, pouco se importando com a forma como a sua cabeça bateu no tatame. Olhando o teto, o moreno sentiu o Jinchuuriki se mover para poder encará-lo de perto.

- Eu sei e é justamente por isso que eu estou aqui. - ele deu aquele sorriso típico e familiar, que mostrava todos os dentes e enrugava o canto dos olhos.

O coração do Uchiha acelerou várias batidas, antes que ele jogasse o braço direito sobre os olhos a fim de cobrir a sua vista daquela visão cativante. Aquele homem seria a sua morte um dia, ele tinha certeza. O Uzumaki não havia sido conclusivo em sua declaração, mas ele sabia o significado da frase: Naruto ainda era apaixonado por ele, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo sabendo do seu gênio difícil e ruim, mesmo depois de todos os seus erros; Naruto voltaria porque ele era irremediavelmente encantado por todos os seus trejeitos e defeitos, por todas as suas manias e culpas; Naruto sempre o procuraria, independentemente onde estivesse, como Hokage ou Nukenin...

Era uma promessa silenciosa.

Seus olhos lacrimejaram pela segunda vez aquela noite, mas ele não chorou, porque o cargo de sentimental já estava ocupado por aquele bobo, que tornava a deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Ele sabia que aquele era o momento ideal para expor que amava o loiro também, mas ele não o fez, pois sua voz havia sumido em algum lugar dentro do seu âmago, remoendo aquele sentimento que o sufocava e o fazia querer explodir ao mesmo tempo.

Sua falta de palavras não fez diferença para o Uzumaki, que começou a ressonar em seu sono, mas fez um turbilhão de emoções conflitantes brigarem em seu interior. Ignorando o desconforto que rondava o seu coração, ele fechou os olhos e lutou para dormir, o que não foi difícil, levando-se em consideração as atividades anteriores...

**(***)**

Quando Sasuke acordou pela segunda vez, o dia estava claro e não havia nenhum peso em seu ombro para indicar que Naruto ainda estava consigo. Piscando os olhos, irritado com a claridade excessiva no quarto normalmente sombrio, ele chegou a pensar que a noite anterior não passara de um sonho, assim como acontecera muitas vezes naqueles 10 anos separados. Mas, ao considerar o fato de que estava nu, deitado no chão frio com as cortinas da sua janela escancaradas, ele percebeu que, desta vez, não era só mais uma memória...

O ninja realmente havia estado em sua casa.

Amaldiçoando seu sono pesado, ele se levantou, sentindo-se estranhamente relaxado e renovado, mesmo dormindo em um lugar tão desconfortável. O Uchiha havia dormido como não fazia há tempos e, devido ao seu cansaço, ele não reparou os movimentos calculados do outro Shinobi, quando este deixou a sua casa. Apesar de se sentir fisicamente bem disposto e restaurado, seu interior estava uma bagunça.

Como da primeira vez que partira, o Uzumaki havia apenas deixado um gosto amargo de decepção em sua boca e uma infinidade de lembranças para reviver por mais alguns meses. Ele jamais resistia aos encantos do Jinchuuriki, seduzido pela esperança de ter o toque quente e cálido outra vez. No entanto, por mais que ambos parecessem dois pólos opostos que se completavam e se atraíam, ambos nunca conseguiam ficar juntos, porque, infelizmente, tanto o moreno quanto o loiro eram movidos pelo mesmo desejo eloqüente: realizar os sonhos de seus ancestrais.

Mas, por serem distintos, eles sempre escolhiam lados contrários para conseguir seus objetivos e, mesmo que sua vontade fosse largar tudo e percorrer o mundo ao lado daquele que amava, seu passado e seu presente brigavam por uma nova chance de consertar a sujeira que norteava o seu sobrenome. Naruto havia lhe dado a direção para seguir com o seu rumo, enquanto ele mesmo caminhava em direção às suas próprias metas.

Abrir mão dos seus sonhos não condizia com as duas personalidades e era justamente essa característica que os interligava. Seu único consolo era a promessa muda de reencontro, porque não importava os sentidos que escolhiam para suas vidas, Uzumaki Naruto sempre o procuraria...


End file.
